Spagetti Story
by Ladrisx
Summary: I read a really good story called Fayz 5 by Phagers under the bed and it kept referring to the " spaghetti story", So I decided that I had to write what the spaghetti story really was!
1. Chapter 1

To ThePhagersUnderYourBed

I have read your story Fayz5 it was great and so funny. There was just one thing missing ...WHAT WAS THE SPAGETTI STORY.

Well even if you have not read Fayz 5 you will hopefully enjoy this and to those have read Fayz5 lets hope I put you out of your misery and make u laugh lol!

It was Saturday night and I don't know why but I was at Caine's for a romantic (not) dinner! He was going to all limit to make me enjoy the night. He had somehow managed to get rid of his eighty year old parents ! O hang on its the FAYZ none of Caine's doing (even the villain he is he could not pull that off!). Well not as easily as he manages to pull his shirt of every time I come round! huh what a six pack fail! I have seen better! My mum would have always made me dress up for this kind of occasion wearing her old school red low v- neck dress which nearly touched my toes! The Fayz meant I could make my own decisions since it I had dip-dyed my hair blond (which I had always planned to do!) but mum had never let me. Tonight I had the choice of what i wanted to wear! I grabbed the first thing that came to hand. A tank top and Aztec shorts. I grabbed a movie to before I left. Only when I reached the car I realised what I had picked TITANIC! No i did not want to sit through a movie with Caine drooling over Rose! No Diana you would not be jealous no you would not be jealous! Come to think of it was a good choice meant Caine would have a distraction while she cleared his house of shrines , photos or clothing garments belonging to her (yes Caine was obsessed!). Any girl would not pick Titanic for her and boyfriend! If you have not realised already this was a one of a kid relationship!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG one look at Caine's townhouse I suddenly felt out of place! He had decorated it with bounty and fairy lights I checked my phone for the date no it was not Halloween I was not supposed to have come dressed up as fairy. If it was Halloween I would have come as a witch but knowing my friends they would be disappointed believing that's what I was anyway (I know great friends!). My phones' screen glared at me. Was it just the light or was I seeing right! It was Caine's birthday nooo! I had completely forgotten! For some reason I had some old Chinese boxes in my red mini. they would have to do as wrapping so I stuck the Titanic movie into the box. I can't believe it I had forgotten his birthday! It was hard to remember dates in the fayz since there was no school to remind you. I parked my mini outside his house and walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. He answered almost immediately! He was wearing a bright orange tuxedo the sort you would see at a carnival. After giving me a thorough look up and down and staring at my legs for more than enough time(yeah they probably did look quite appealing after spending an hour in one of those sunbeds!) he greeted me cheekily 'Hey Di you look greatt' He led me through the house into the kitchen.

'So what we getting to eat?' I asked

'I don't know yet here's the phone book.'

'You're so well organized for your birthday aren't you Caine!'

'OMG you actually remembered !'

'yep here's your present!' I handed over the Chinese box. He looked confused to start but when he saw what was inside his grin widened. 'thanks so much I'm going to really enjoy this !' I knew he was he did not need to tell me! He opened his arms for a hug... the least I could do would be to give him a hug! So I went over and was actually enjoying the embrace until he pinned me to fridge! Ahhhh personal space bubble! Why was Caine so sick minded! Our bodies were pressed together I could not do anything about it his strength was beyond limits! He forced my lips open and closed open and closed open and closed open and cl..


	3. Chapter 3

I tried everything I spat into his mouth I wriggled back from his chest only to be pushed onto it again! He finally came to his senses and let me go. 'Bloody hell Caine try and control yourself and hormones a bit more!'

'I'm hungry lets order something from that yellow pages book!' suggested Caine

'What you hungry for me or for food?'

'both'

'Shut up Caine stop being such an idiot!

'So now you want me to go through the whole yellow pages book looking for a takeaway!'

'Actually I know a good place to get Spanish food Edilio's family run it!' he flicked through the phone book until he came to a number for a restaurant called 'Bailarines de carnaval' Yep that defiantly sounded Spanish. I rang them up them up a foreign man answered ' hallo hoe can I help you ?'

I answered 'I'm hungry' I could feel Caine writing on my bare back with chalk again! One of his all time favourite hobbies while I was on the phone. When I was on the phone I could not retaliate (well I could) but I did not want the person on the phone to hear me shouting Caine get off my back! Yeah embarrassing or what!

He replied confused 'how many do u want ?'

'How many what?'

'Surprises!'

'umm 2?' This guy must have really bad English he made no sense. Suprises?

'No that's very little I will sort a good deal for you 10 for £30 ?' What the hell is he talking about?! I was so hungry I could not care less !

'Fine be here as soon as you can!'

'They will he responded!'

He hung up! 'Caine these people have really bad English they made no sense!'

Caine smirked I seen that face before he was up to something! 'How many meal deals did you order?'

'Oh that's what THEY are! 10!'

'Great I'm hungry !' Caine chuckled

'By the way what did you write on my back?'

'These are the rules if you want to hear take of your top and I'll read it for you. If you don't want to do that tough!'

'What is that so you can finish one of your nude drawings of me! Never!'


	4. Chapter 4

While were waiting Caine slipped the dvd into the plasma. The opening credits had just started when the door bell rang. Caine rushed to the door. I heard carnival music what was going on. I looked outside to make sure I was not just hearing things. Nop no parade outside just the usual deserted street. Where no one wanted to live knowing Caine was next door! The music was getting closer.. I turned round to my surprise (not) there was some 10 carnival dancers around Caine. Caine was all over them(what a surprise!). No I was not jealous!"hey Di meet the food!"said Caine

"Hahahaha very funny Caine" I said sarcastically

" Well you can have 8 of them since I am taking these two up to my room!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

I had just about had enough of Caine! I was in control of this relationship and he knew it! He would never dump me ,I would dump him! I can just see his desperate puppy dog face the day I tell him straight your dumped! Hahahaha lol ! First I had to rad his house of anything that reminded him of me! I know what your thinking cheesy romance! No this was Caine!" Sooo.. You 8 dancers I want you to get something straight I ordered you to eat not to watch!" I said grinning. They all looked at me in shock taking a step back. " Don't worry all I want you to do is to cook me up something edible! I'll be back just going to the toilet!Tu entiendes?"  
They replied in chorus of "si "  
Great I really was starving now! I had not gone to the toilet in Caine's house so I made my way up to his room. I stopped at the door to make sure I was not interrupting anything.. Hmm this conversation was interesting ! He was asking one of the girls if he could buy one of their costumes for my birthday next month. The girl was really confused not sure what she would wear out the house if he took the costume. I heard Caine's shrug. Then knowing my timing was right did not knock but barged in. Asking" Caine where is the toilet ?"  
" Oh hey Di downstairs and first door to the left."  
Just then I noticed his on suite door  
" Doesn't matter I'll just go in here" I said indicating to the in suite door  
" No !Diana go downstairs!"  
Just then i sensed something was bothering him he had called me Diana not Di?! I opened the suite door...  
" No Diana I can explain!" Caine desperately shouted.  
I saw them everywhere ... Tv screens .. CTV footage of my doorstep , my living room... MY BEDROOM!  
" what the hell Caine are you out of your mind you creepy little stalker!" My anger overpowered me.. My hands started to heat up lighting shot at the TV screens ! " oh crap oh crap I'm a freak I'm a freak because of you Caine I'm a freak!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

'I'm sorry Diana ! I just care about you too much to let anything happen to you!' Pleaded Caine  
' No Caine ! This is invading my personal privacy! What do you thinks going to happen! Some kid on a mad killing spree decide to come eat me in the shower! I can't believe you have put a camera in the shower!'  
'Sorry I suppose I did go a bit far on that one!' Caine was unhappy I could tell. I took it one step further...  
'So while I'm in the shower singing my innocent songs, not a care in the world, You re sitting in here watching me! Sick Caine just sick! You probably have it all taped so you can watch it over and over again!'  
' Right Diana I will admit it you are one fit chick! Especially in the shower !' He said with a cheeky grin.  
' As if that changes anything ! I'm outta here! 'I whipped my hair in his face for added effect ( that would put him in a trance it smelt like my new cookie shampoo) and glided out of the room shutting the door firmly behind me .  
As I made my way down the stairs I left his cries behind me ' Diana wait please! You smell so good I could eat you ! I'm huun-gry' he said rolling his r on hungry. Oh Caine .. He had seen me with my guard down the true Diana and he still.. Loved me ! Omg Diana snap out of it he saw you with your clothes off ! And enjoyed every minute of it! Right that was it I'm not leaving it's time to see Caine with his guard down ! I would be staying the night.. First I went to the front door and in a pretence opened and closed it. Right now I had to be super quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Ah so many things I wanted to do! First I needed to eat. I tiptoed into the kitchen... Omg omg omg the spaghetti the marshmallows!' What the hell ' I whisper shouted. ' This is Diana Ladris's food not who can build the tallest marshmallow and spaghetti tower competition!'  
One of the dancers with fair hair answered ' what.. The he-ll?' They had such poor English it was beginning to get on my nerves! I heard my name being called from upstairs 'Diana?' Oh no I had shouted at them too loud I ran into the spare bedroom to hide. I heard Caine once again shouting at his two companions ' she's GONE! She is not in the shower, the bedroom, the living room or the kitchen!' ' No Di don't leave me ! 'He sobbed to himself. I had never known Caine to be religious but he began praying' God if your there bring Diana to safety otherwise I will miss everything about her i mean EVERYTHING !-' He carried on like this telling god all the unmentionable things he would miss! Meanwhile I grasped the opportunity to search the room. I noticed a light coming down onto the floor.. I looked up to see a door on the roof. I jumped up on the bed ,slid the door open and forced myself up. It was Caine's art studio... I looked around at the walls .. they were plastered... with me but not just me ...


	8. Chapter 8

Chap8

The drawings pinned up mainly consisted of me nude! But there was another girl with a red x through her. Well that was his x-girlfriend I wondered who dumped who! I heard a groan come from under the table. I poked my head under. I let out a small scream in shock! It was Astrid tied up, wearing sackcloth and her mouth was covered in lairs of masking tape! I ripped the tape of. She yelped in pain. 'Thanks Diana, can you get rid of these ropes now please' I never thought I would hear her say thank you to me! I sliced them off and asked ' what the hell are you doing here?!'  
'Caine is using me to provoke Sam he stripped me of my clothes and forced this sackcloth on me!'  
' Yep sounds like Caine to me !'  
'Oh Diana please let me out of here!'  
' yes all in good time all in good time'  
' What do you want!'  
'Astrid you no me well! I would never let a favour like that not be returned. So here is the plan go to my house crawl through the cat flap and then I want you to go and break any CTV cameras hiding in the house!'  
'Right but you want me to go through the cat flap!'  
' really it's fine both of us are thin enough to squeeze through at the same time!'  
' Right I'm away! '  
' Wait you have to be extra quiet leaving Caine does not think I'm still here!' She gave me puzzled look and left jumping out onto the bed when doing so. ' shhhh don't do that I whispered !'  
It didn't take me a minute to reach her house. I surprised myself by fitting through the cat flap! The fayz had done a lot of stuff to my figure. I was really frail the colour in my cheeks drained and I probably looked like a zombie right now. Caine was partly to blame he was the one that tied me up for days! He was the one who treated me like a bitch! He was the one to make me eat from dog bowls ! He was the devil on earth! I looked around the house a couple of times but all that I managed to find was 1 direction posters everywhere ! Obsessive or what! I walked round again giving the place a more thorough check then I saw them like small eyes glaring at me ! 'Hungry in the dark! Hungry in the dark! Hungry in the dark! Caine goodbye!' My actions were no longer my own! I ran into the garage picked up the largest hammer and killed all the cameras!


	9. Chapter 9

I jogged back to Caine's to clear my head of the...dark-ness. 'come to me!' I returned to find Diana standing peering through the top window. She motioned to me not to come in so I nodded in gratitude and jogged in the other direction to the beach. In another year in another situation I think we could have been friends, good friends.

Caine was having a real fit now. I had never heard him so worried .. I heard him thump down the stairs he was going on a search for me. Yes peace and freedom! From the window I could see him and the dancers caring a large steel pot. Whatever they were doing it was out of the ordinary! I dragged myself downstairs and opened the fridge where I found a large 5 laired birthday cake! Yes I can eat this! I took it out only to find out he had printed one if his drawings of me ahhhhh. Yes so that's how I found myself eating my left leg. Well it tasted nothing like expected airy soft and very sticky strawberry flavoured blood.


End file.
